An interview with Team X and a special guest
by RigantonaPwyll
Summary: Basically what the title says but I wanna keep the characters a surprise ;


Some of Team X and Friend Interview

**RRY** – RigantonaPwyll (Me)

**JH** – James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine

**VC** – Victor Creed/Sabretooth

**RLeB** – Remy LeBeau/Gambit

**CB** – Chris Bradley/Bolt

**WW** – Wade Wilson/Deadpool

**JW** – John Wraith

**FD** – Fred Dukes/Blob

**DN** – David North/Agent Zero

**RS** – YaoiFan123 (My friend Rianne)

**RRY **– Hey! RigantonaPwyll here and I'm sat with some of Team X and one extra person. The other 3 are about somewhere... Introduce yourselves guys!

**JH** – Hey, I'm Logan or more commonly known as Wolverine.

**VC** – I'm Victor Creed but I'm often known as Sabretooth. *Winks at RigantonaPwyll*

**RRY** – Okay! *Blushes* Next, please!

**RLeB** – I'm Remy LeBeau or Gambit to friends, chere. It is an honourable pleasure to meet you. *Kisses hand*

**CB **- *Mumbles* I'm Chris Bradley or Bolt, I don't mind; call me what you like, preferably my name.

**RRY** – Okay then, if that's what you want, Chris. *Smiles*

**WW** - *Sharpening knives, clearly showing off* Wade Wilson, but you can call me Deadpool. *Winks*

**VC + RLeB** - *Growls and grits teeth* STOP FLIRTING!

**WW** - *Shrinks in seat* Sorry

**RRY** - *Stutters* O-okay, umm, r-r-Remy, n-not h-helping. *Shivers*

**RLeB** - *Stops kissing neck* Sorry, chere. I just couldn't help myself. *Tries to pull RigantonaPwyll on his lap, but VC keeps hold of her hand and pulls her back between them* You just smell so exquisite.

**VC + JH** – Here, here!

**RRY** – What am I, a piece of steak?!

**RLeB** – A very delicious piece of steak.

**WW** – I think I'm gonna puke! *Makes gagging actions*

**RRY** - *Smacks upside head* Shut up, Fool!

**WW** - *Draws out sword, standing up*

**RRY** - *Draws claws and fangs* Bring it on, Old Man!

**Everyone else** - *Laughs*

**WW** - *Puts sword away* You know what; I'll give it a miss.

**RRY** - *Returns to normal* Good. *Sits back between** VC** and** RLeB** who both put arms round her* So Logan, what do you like to do when you're bored?

**JH **– I like to go to quiet bars on my own.

**RRY **– Aww. What about you, Victor?

**VC** – I tend to carve things like smiley faces into the odd table or bar, you know?

**RRY** – Not really, but hey, I'll play along. *Clears throat* Yes, yes I do know. *Nods then laughs like a maniac*

**Everyone** - *Laughs*

**RRY** – Well, Remy, what do you like to do?

**RLeB** – I like to play with cards and have card games with friends.

**RRY **– Cool, I'll take you on myself later.

**RLeB** – Can't wait. *Winks*

**RRY **- *Blushes and sighs* Chris?

**CB** - *Looks up, baffled* Huh? What?

**RRY** – What about you?

**CB** – What about me?

**RRY** - *Sights in exasperation* What do you like to do when you're bored?

**CB** – Oh, I like to flick lights and electrical equipment on and off with my mind.

**RRY** – I can do that! *Throws book at light and smashes bulb* I just need to work on the 'mind' aspect. *Grins* Wade?

**WW **- *Holds up sharpening stone*

**RRY** – Shoulda known. Well---

**RS **- -screams- OMG! IT'S JIMMY!!! YAAAAAY!!!!!!! –Puts on cat ears head band and tapes paper mashe claws to her hands- See I'm an animal, too! –Glomps **JH**-

-**JW**, **FD**, and **DN** come onto stage and try to drag her away but to no avail -

**RS** – Digs nails into **JH**'s shoulders and holds on tight- OMG I LOVE YOU!!!

**JH** – AAAAHHHH NAILS NAILS NAILS!!!!! – Grits teeth –

**VC** – Now you know how it feels to have your body clawed up – Chuckles darkly making **RRY** swoon –

**RLeB** - - Under breath – Damn.

**VC** – Owned

**RRY** – She can stay as long as she's quiet. – Looks at **RS** –

**RS** - - Nods vigorously –

**JH** - - Goes wide eyed – WHAT?! DO YOU NOT SEE THE GIRL HANGING OFF ME?!!!

**RRY** – Yes I do! :D

**RS** – He called me 'This Girl' *squee* - Hugs **JH** –

**RRY** – Ahem

**RS** – Sorry

**JW** – We'll be outside, Baby Girl

**RRY** – Thanks, John

-**JW**, **FD** and **DN** walk out waving back-

**RRY** – Well, we all have to go now, so, well, SEE YA! *Shouts in **RLeB**'s ear accidentally* Sorry.

**Everyone** - Bye!

**This is the end of my X-Men Origins: Wolverine interview. I will now be hoping to move on to a Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick interview but I might not :). Characters are Riddick (obviously), Johns, Jack/Kyra, Fry, Shazza, Zeek and Paris. If you have any (easy) questions, I'll be happy to put them in. Love and Peace dudes and dudettes.**

**-RigantonaPwyll-**

**X**

**A/N YaoiFan123 is my proof reader so if it is bad... blame her XD J/K**


End file.
